Lágrimas de una sacerdotisa
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: [...]Chilló de dolor y de angustia. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar y a chillar el nombre de su marido, suplicando que alguien viniera en su ayuda. Pero solo veía como el publico se jactaba de su patética existencia[...] OneShot


Historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para el desarollo de la historia.

* * *

***-Lágrimas de una sacedotisa-***

Estaba petrificada. Se sentía impotente ante la situación. No creía haber visto tanta aberración en lo que llevaba de vida, que, aunque corta, había visto muchas cosas. Con todo el cuidado del mundo y deseando no hacerle más daño del que ya sentía, Kagome levantaba un trozo de tela chamuscada intentando no llevarse piel con ella.

El hedor a carne quemada era horroroso, se le introducía por sus fosas nasales provocando que las lágrimas se le apilaran a los ojos y las mucosas se formaran en su cavidad nasal. Tampoco es que la visión fuera de gran ayuda para contener sus lágrimas.

-Kagome voy a buscar más semilla de amapola para que duerma ¿puedes quedarte con ella? – de forma autómata mientras sacaba otro trozo de tela del kimono de flores, la joven sacerdotisa asintió. Sintió como la cortina de madera se movía ligeramente y la voz de Kaede dando órdenes a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino. Eso le hizo sonreír, aunque la mujer ya estaba cerca de los setenta, seguía con la vitalidad con la que ella la había conocido.

Escuchó un gemido proveniente de la mujer tendida en la improvisada cama de paja con una sábana impoluta encima. Tenía toda la zona central de la espalda quemada de lo que seguramente eran quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado, pero en la zona de alrededor había empezado a formarse ampollas y engancharse con la ropa. Aunque sabía bien que los pies estaban mucho peor. Estos, al estar más cerca de las llamas por un tiempo elevado, habían adquirido un color indefinido pero oscuro que se expandía por ambos pies. Las plantas eran las que se encontraban peor, ya que primero habían aguantado el calor para luego ser quemados dolosamente. Intentaba no mirar, pues la última vez Kaede había tenido que atenderla para que no se desmayara de la impresión.

La cortina volvió a abrirse y una mano con unas garras particularmente conocidas se le posaron en el hombro. Su olor a bosque inundó las fosas nasales de Kagome, por lo que dio gracias al cielo mentalmente porque él estuviera allí.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó con voz tosca.

-Parece que está consciente – y como si la hubiera escuchado, se escuchó un débil gemido – la espalda se le recuperará, pero los pies…

-Se pondrá bien – contradijo Inuyasha – no ha estado mucho tiempo en el fuego y ella regenerará rápido.

Y eso se lo debía a él. Inuyasha se había lanzado al fuego en cuanto llegaron al lugar de los acontecimientos. Rodeada por humanos y demonios metamorfoseados en humanos, ella estaba en una pira de fuego, inconsciente aparentemente, despertando cunado las llamas empezaron a penetrar la piel. El hanyō no esperó y mientras ella, Sango y Miroku arremetían contra aquellos individuos, su marido había conseguido sacarla del fuego. No lo prolongaron mucho, Sango llamó a Kirara y obligó a Kagome a subirse junto a la herida, para que viajaran a la aldea y Kaede los ayudara. En cuanto la anciana sacerdotisa las vio, se puso en marcha, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro y guiando a Kagome en la cura de heridas por fuego.

Pero ella se sentía una completa inútil. Aunque sabía muchísimas cosas que un joven adulto medio de la época feudal, sus conocimientos en base a primeros auxilios eran muy limitados y este era uno de los momentos en los que su ineptitud quedaba demostrada.

-Nos matará en cuanto lo sepa – murmuró la sacerdotisa sacando el que creía el último trozo del bonito kimono que llevaba.

-No será tan imbécil de atacar a quienes la estáis ayudando – objetó Inuyasha – y si lo intenta, le arrancaré las pelotas.

-¿Tú no te volverías loco si me vieras así? – Inuyasha gruñó como respuesta - ¿Quién puede culparle?

-Se está acercando, será mejor que lo pare antes de que entre – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió fuera de la cabaña. Segundos después el aire se volvió denso, y un olor picante, como el ajo, inundó la estancia revelando que él había llegado. Escuchó su voz fría y los gritos de su marido prohibiéndole entrar, pero fue Kaede quien lo hizo entrar en razón, obligándolo a sentarse en el pasto a esperar. Escuchó el llanto de un niño y los ojos de la sacerdotisa se aguaron, el niño debía de estar preocupado por su madre.

-Joder – cogió otra gasa, la humedeció y la pasó por la piel en la que se había formado ampollas con suavidad, sin fregar la piel – no pienso dejar a un niño sin madre, así que saldrás de esta te guste o no ¿me has oído?

-Parece que todo lo malo se pega – respondió la paciente con voz ahogada – te has vuelto igual de fastidiosa que tu marido – el pelo negro como la noche le caía a los lados algo chamuscados perdiendo su moño característico -Naraku no me mató, esto no lo hará -Kagome sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Técnicamente sí lo hizo – Kagura gruñó – que tú volvieras de los muertos a lo zombie no tiene nada que ver – siguió humedeciendo poco a poco cambiando las gasas. Sorprendentemente la sangre había dejado de brotar y las zonas que solo estaban quemadas parcialmente parecían que ya estaban casi regeneradas - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si unos estúpidos humanos enloquecidos hubieran querido quemarme viva – a Kagome no le hizo ninguna gracia – me duele, pero he soportado cosas peores. No es nada.

-¿Qué querían? – puso un poco de yodo y empezó a curar las heridas de la frente, pequeños cortes en la cara y mejillas que aun no habían cerrado - ¿Por qué la tomaron contigo?

-No lo sé – Kagura suspiró cuando sintió el frescor de las gasas en las heridas – había unos hombres que eran del séquito del daimyō humano y unos hombres vestidos con una capa negra completa y un símbolo extraño que alzaban hacia mí – siseó al sentir el yodo en la herida profunda de su mejilla – los hombres del daimyō repetían que era la expresión del malvado, una mujer que trabajaba para Satanás – Kagome abrió los ojos y dejó de curarla - ¿Qué?

-¿Satanás? – la domadora de los vientos asintió – sé quiénes son, conozco su religión.

-¿Religión?

-Veo que has despertado – Kaede entró por la puerta con un líquido caliente en las manos – tómate esto.

-No quiero dormir, anciana – se quejó más como una niña pequeña que como una adulta.

-Si duermes, regenerarás más rápido las heridas – contrapuso como si le hablara a Inuyasha – además, lleva diferentes hierbas para que te recuperes y regeneres más rápidamente.

-¿Sabes que los demonios no toleramos ciertas hierbas, verdad?

-Años practicado con Inuyasha me han hecho una experta – Kagura sonrió con una mueca dolorosa y bebió el brebaje – ahora respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Pronto podrás ver a tu familia – y como si fuera una anestesia moderna, a los tres segundos la domadora de los vientos estaba dormida – Bien, ¿le has inyectado ya lo que has traído del futuro?

-La penicilina hará su efecto en breve – asintió Kagome. Aun recordaba la cara de Ayumi, que estaba haciendo prácticas de enfermera, cuando se la pidió. Pero gracias a sus "enfermedades" de adolescente, su amiga ni siquiera preguntó y no solo le concedió la petición, sino que además la abasteció con gasas, analgésicos, antibióticos y desinfectante. Cómo consiguió sacar todo eso del hospital, no lo sabía, pero tampoco no iba a preguntar.

-Bien – la mujer sacó unas vendas que envolvían algunas hiervas – colócalo con cuidado en la espalda y véndalo suavemente. Y con estas – le tendió un cubo lleno de un líquido verdoso – impregna las gasas y envuelve los pies.

-¿No se engancharán a la piel? – preguntó indecisa acatando sus órdenes.

-Las iremos cambiando – contestó la mujer – le daremos el tiempo suficiente para que la capa más interna de la piel sanee, pero no tanto como para que se forme otra encima de la gasa – la sacerdotisa asintió.

Durante toda la mañana y la tarde ambas mujeres estuvieron curando las heridas de Kagura, revisando las vendas y cambiándolas por nuevas. Cerca del anochecer, la piel de la domadora de los vientos parecía haber mejorado muchísimo, las partes quemadas se centraban en parte de la espalda y gran parte de sus pies, pero por lo demás, la mujer parecía estar totalmente recuperada. Kagome le inyectó un antibiótico y suspiró, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que su amiga había dicho. La voz de Sesshomaru la sobresaltó de tal manera que casi tira los potes de cristal al suelo. Ambos hermanos habían empezado a discutir nuevamente y su sobrino, Kyo, a llorar otra vez.

-Deberías salir fuera – Kagome levantó la cabeza viendo la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Kaede – ella ya está fuera de peligro y su marido necesita respuestas – la joven cerró los ojos – respuestas que tú tienes, niña.

-Avísame si necesitas algo – Kagome se levantó y cogió aire.

-Niña – ella se dio la vuelta para encarar a la anciana – lo has hecho muy bien ¿de acuerdo? – a la morena se le aguaron nuevamente los ojos – eres una excelente sacerdotisa, no lo olvides.

-Gracias – y con una sonrisa nerviosa, corrió la cortina y salió al exterior. No se había dado cuenta de lo entumecidas que tenía las piernas, pero le cotaba horrores andar, estaba cansada y los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo estoico para no romper a llorar cuando su sobrino de dos años se le agarró a sus rodillas preguntando por su madre – Esta bien, ahora está durmiendo ¿vale?

-¿Vedla? – su particular lenguaje de niño no era un problema para ella, dadas las circunstancias - ¿mami?

-Cuando despierte – sentenció. Kyo hizo un mohín rebelde y bufó graciosamente. Le habría dado un achuchón sino sintiera la penetrante vista de Sesshomaru en ella – necesito que vayas con Rin y Kohaku a buscar unas cosas para tu mama – los jóvenes se levantaron al escuchar su nombre – llevadlo a la aldea y traedlo de aquí un rato.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? – preguntó con la voz contenida el demonio perro – Yo decidiré que hacer con mi hijo.

-Tu hijo no tiene porque mierdas saber que le ha pasado a su madre – respondió osca, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Vamos a buscar a Shippō y luego vamos a por eso para Kagura – Rin tomó la delantera y cogió al niño en brazos, siendo seguido de Kohaku. Kagome se dirigió a una de las rocas enormes que decoraban la entrada de Kaede y se sentó.

-¿Estás bien? – su marido se acercó a ella preocupado – Estás temblando – Kagome se miró las manos por primera vez, comprobando efectivamente que se movían sin ningún tipo de orden de su cerebro.

-Es la primera vez que tengo que curar quemaduras tan graves – se excusó – y menos a una amiga – se limpió las lágrimas antes de que salieran y cogió aire – pero se va a poner bien, se está recuperando más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome pero Inuyasha se interpuso – apártate imbécil.

-Aléjate de mi mujer – Inuyasha casi gruñó – sino fuera por ella, tu mujer estaría muerta.

-Inuyasha – Kagome le cogió de la mano – tranquilo.

-La señorita tiene razón – a pesar de que ya estaba casada, la vieja costumbre de Miroku no había cambiado. El monje, junto a la exterminadora, se colocó a su lado, apoyándola – no sacaremos nada en claro si solo discutimos.

-Ya te hemos explicado lo que vimos – Sango tomó la delantera – vimos una gran cortina de humo dirección a la aldea y corrimos pensando que los niños estaban en peligro.

-Yo llegué antes – Inuyasha apretó la mano de Kagome, que seguía temblando – vi a tres hombres del daimyō, dos hombres vestido con una sotana negra y otros dos que simulaban ser humanos. Kagura estaba inconsciente en una pira que habían encendido.

-¿Cómo eran esos dos cambiapieles? -preguntó el yōkai. Inuyasha calló – ¿Eres tan estúpido que ni te acuerdas?

-Mi prioridad no era memorizar sus rostros, imbécil – contestó osco el hanyō.

-Cuando llegamos, Inuyasha se había tirado hacia la pira, sacando a Kagura de entre las llamas – prosiguió el monje – los humanos que iban de negro, no eran de Japón, su apariencia era extraña, los ojos sin rasgar, algo gordos y la piel enfermizamente blanca. Llevaban una especie de símbolo que no dejaban de alzar y aclamar a algo. Los cambiapieles, simulaban ser dos campesinos, pero se les percibía una energía ígnea.

-Cambiapieles felinos – agregó Inuyasha.

-Pero no sabemos que…

-Yo sí – cortó Kagome a Sango – yo sé quienes son los humanos con sotana y sé que hacían – soltó la mano de su marido y se la pasó por el pelo cogiendo aire e intentando ordenar sus ideas. La mirada de Sesshumaru intentó intimidarla otra vez, pero a esas alturas, a Kagome ya todo le daba igual -sabes que los humanos tenemos diferentes creencias o religiones – ahora no solo tenía la atención del yōkai, su marido y sus compañeros la miraban como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza – aquí está el sintoísmo y el budismo.

-Al grano – ordenó Sesshomaru.

-Si no quieres que reviente el maldito grano, cállate la boca y escucha – él levantó una ceja, pero prefirió guardar silencio – pues lejos de aquí, hay una religión que cogió gran fuerza en el viejo continente y que llegó a Japón por estas fechas, el cristianismo.

-Creo haber escuchado algo de eso… - argumentó Miroku – pero eso es algo extendido en el sur.

-¿Qué mierdas es eso? – preguntó el hanyō.

-Es una religión en la que creen que solo existe un dios que lo creó todo y que vela por nosotros a la vez que castiga nuestros actos impuros – Explicó Miroku – pero ¿qué tiene que ver con Kagura?

-A eso voy – dibujó en la tierra una cruz bastante trémula con su pie derecho – explicar el tema de la religión es tedioso y muy largo, pero a grandes rasgos, este es uno de sus símbolos sagrados que alzan y utilizan para sacar al mal del lugar, una representación divina. Ellos creyeron que Kagura tenía el mal dentro de ella y quisieron erradicarlo, purificarlo. La práctica más común es torturar a la persona hasta que confiesa ser sierva de Satanás y luego quemarla – los cuatros oyentes abrieron los ojos de par en par – no había caído antes, porque esto es una práctica que sobre todo se hacía en Europa, donde el cristianismo proliferaba. Llegaron a matar a muchísimas mujeres tanto con la tortura como en la hoguera.

-¿Mujeres? – preguntó el monje.

-En su mayoría – soltó el aire hastiada – según esa religión las mujeres somos hijas de Eva y portamos el mal interiorizado.

-¡Que estupidez! – Sango maldijo - ¿no se les caería un hierro caliente a ellos por algún orificio de salida? ¿verdad?

-Entonces, tomaron a mi mujer por una mujer con el mal e intentaron purificarla ¿es eso? – Kagome asintió – y ¿Por qué ella no se defendió? Kagura no es débil.

-La drogaron – contestó de forma autómata – Kaede dijo que olía a serpethinto con extracto de amapola, ambas plantas, en grandes dosis, hacen perder la consciencia a humanos y yōkai.

-A eso olían las habitaciones de las mujeres que desaparecían – comentó el monje.

-Cierto, salimos a investigar diferentes desapariciones de mujeres jóvenes – corroboró Sango – pero el lugar estaba limpio, solo un leve olor a serpethinto y amapola.

-Pues habrá que buscar a esos malnacidos y matarlos – Inuyasha se adelantó, sacando su arma. Sesshomaru asintió y por una vez el día de hoy, ambos hermanos parecieron compartir una pequeña tregua.

-No podéis – los dos hijos de Inutaisho se giraron hacia Kagome – no es que dude de vuestra capacidad por asesinar a unos cuantos humanos o demonios, pero no podéis matar a estos, a menos no sin pensarlo bien.

-¿Por qué? – Sango se agachó a su altura. Kagome se puso las manos en las sienes - ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Arima Harunobu – pronunció lo más claro posible - ¿os suena?

-Es el nombre del daimyō -contestó Sango.

-El mismo que hace un par de años o tres se bautizó como cristiano.

-¿Y? – Inuyasha la miraba confuso - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Amigo, a veces eres tonto – Inuyasha gruñó – si matas a los hombres del daimyō este vendrá con un ejército y arrasará la aldea.

-Y no solo la aldea – Kagome asintió ante las palabras de Sesshomaru – esto ha sido un ataque programado, alguien ha organizado esto para que pase así.

-Habrá que vigilar – Sango apretó el hombro de Kagome – sino consiguen una respuesta contundente por nuestra parte, no se pararán ahí y si le han hecho eso a Kagura sabiendo de quien es mujer, no tendrán escrúpulos en hacerlo con cualquier otra – miró al yōkai con decisión – os quedaréis aquí hasta que Kagura se recupere y te mantendrás cerca de ella y de Rin. Kohaku y Shippo estarán con ella cuando tu te quedes con Kagura.

-Kyo puede dormir con nosotros, los niños estarán encantados de tenerlo en casa – propuso el monje – y hay que hacer correr la voz, las mujeres de la aldea no pueden salir solas, al menos hasta que encontremos la manera de acabar con la amenaza.

Y así fueron los siguientes días para Kagome. Los qué haceres normales habían sido supervisados todos y cada uno de ellos por su marido, quien no la dejaba ni a solo ni a sombra. Kagura, había despertado totalmente recuperada, pero por prevención, Kaede le había pedido que se quedara unos días más, para vigilar que las heridas acabaran de sanar rápidamente y sin ningún contratiempo.

Durante esos días, veía a Jaken ir y venir de la aldea, con papiros debajo del brazo y sudor en la frente. Sino fuera porque el pequeño bicho era muy desagradable con ellos, hasta sentiría pena por él. Por su parte, Sesshomaru, que se había instalado en la modesta cabaña de Kaede, se comportaba igual que siempre, frío y distante, pero extrañamente amable con ella. No sabía si era porque cada mañana se pasaba por casa de la anciana para ver como mejoraba su amiga o simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas, pero cierto era que el yōkai ya no la miraba con ganas de asesinarla.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y Kagura estaba completamente recuperada. Inuyasha y Miroku no sabían nada del grupo cristiano ni de los cambiapieles, por lo que el miedo se fue disipando. Esa tarde que había refrescado comparando con el día especialmente caluroso que habían pasado, Kagome se encontraba de camino a su propia cabaña después de haber pasado a ver a Kagura una última vez. Las heridas de la mujer habían desaparecido y su piel volvía a relucir como antes. Sus pies, por los que ella temía, se habían recuperado milagrosamente y ya podía mantenerse en pie y caminar con normalidad. Según le había dicho, mañana partirían temprano a sus tierras, para poder mover ciertos hilos nobiliarios de los clanes yōkai para poder hacer salir de la madriguera a aquellos indeseables.

Tozudamente, la joven sacerdotisa había preferido caminar sola hacia su casa, a unos literalmente cinco minutos de la cabaña de Kaede, alegando que aún era de día y que su marido la esperaba en casa. O eso creía ella. Cuando llegó a su hogar, sintió un especiado olor, demasiado característico para ser olvidado. Dejó caer su mochila amarilla e intentó correr hacia la cabaña de Kaede, pero un pañuelo tapó su boca y sus fosas nasales. Intentó soltarse, pero dos manos agarraron sus brazos y la empujaron hasta la pared de la cabaña. Lo último que logró ver fue a un hombre gordo, calvo y con la mirada endemoniada gritar algo con una cruz cristiana alzada y los ojos casi felinos de su agresor. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Se despertó asustada al sentir un líquido viscoso caer sobre ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida viéndose rodeada por muchos ojos curiosos y ansiosos. Vislumbró a diferentes humanos y demonios en aquella reunión, todos vestidos con ropajes caros y ostentosos. Identificó al jesuita cristiano que la había atacado y al de ojos felino a su lado derecho. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta que se encontraba atada a un mástil de madera y rodeada de paja y pequeñas ramitas. Su vestido de sacerdotisa se encontraba completamente rasgado y lo veía manchado de sangre y barro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no sabía identificar si esa era su sangre o no.

-Vean a la bruja – alzó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres del daimyō señalándola con una antorcha – con sus artes malignas consiguió salvar a la adoradora de Satán – se escucharon abucheos.

-Hemos encontrado la marca de la bruja – dijo otro señalando con una aguja de hierro afilada en su dorsal derecha – la marca donde el diablo ha puesto sobre sus carneros, la marca que no sangra – aplastó la aguja contra ella, haciéndola chillar de dolor – pero el acero divino la hará retorcerse – la mayoría de los presentes alabaron al hombre cuando Kagome empezó a llorar de dolor.

-Tiene utensilios malignos – el de ojos felinos sacó su mochila amarilla mostrando los pequeños potes de penicilina y las agujas – ¡utensilios del mal para someternos a su voluntad! – y dicho esto estalló uno de los frascos en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Parad! – intentó desatarse – ¡son medicinas! ¡Las necesito para curar a la gente!

-¡Solo Dios decide quien debe curarse y quien no! – tradujo un hombre después de que el cura dijera unas palabras. Acto seguido, el sacerdote le golpeó la cara y le plantó la cruz en la frente y alzó una biblia – el mal se ha apoderado de esta criatura. Ya no hay nada que hacer – tradujo el hombre, consiguiendo el júbilo del público.

-¡Maldito psicópata! ¡Ningún dios misericordioso permitiría esta atrocidad! – esta vez fue el hombre de mirada felina que la golpeó con una fuerza sobrehumana – estáis muertos. Él vendrá a por mí.

-Cuando él venga a por ti, tú ya serás un reducto de cenizas y carne quemada – susurró mientras le lamía la mejilla ensangrentada – así aprenderán esos perros a aceptar nuestros tratos.

-¿Esto es por un tema de tierras? – el hombre sonrió diabólicamente – ¿estáis matando por un trozo de tierra?

-Si hubieras dejado morir a esa zorra del viento, tú no estarías aquí – la besó abruptamente, mordiéndole el labio hasta hacerla sangrar – ahora eres la reencarnación de Lilith.

-Maldito – intentó desatarse, pero las cuerdas le cortaban la piel – os acabarán masacrando. No duraréis ni un mísero siglo en Japón, el cristianismo no se arraigará en el Sengoku – sentenció sabiéndose bien la historia.

-No me importa la religión, solo es una forma de acercarme al gobernante humano y, por ende, teneros a mi merced – sonrió de forma más macabra.

-Tokugawa acabará con Arima y será de la forma menos honrosa posible y tu caerás con él – el yōkai quitó la sonrisa y le alzó el mentón.

-¿Qué sabes de Tokugawa? – pero antes de que Kagome dijera nada, apartaron a su captor - ¿Qué hacéis? Aún no he acabado.

-Con los encantos de Lilith te ha estado embrujando – le recriminó uno de los hombres del daimyō – debe morir ya – alzó la antorcha a la vez que el cura empezaba a decir unas palabras.

\- Deus pune seus pecados. Deus perdoa sua alma. Deus purifica sua carne. Javé protege sua alma e queima seus pecados. Para o pai, para o filho e o espírito santo (1) – alzó la cruz y la tiró a la vez que el hombre de la antorcha encendía la pira. El fuego empezó a prender rápidamente envolviéndola en un humo tóxico y asfixiante. Empezó a notar la garganta seca y a toser sin control.

-¡Que ardan los pecadores! – Kagome empezó a sentir el calor de las llamas bajo sus pies desnudos. Intentó moverse, ponerse de puntillas y acercarse lo más que podía al tronco, para poder huir de unas llamas que inevitablemente iban a alcanzarla. Sintió el primer quemazón bajo sus pies que pudo aguantar, y el segundo, pero el tercero la hizo sentir como si un hierro calentado a fuego vivo penetrara su piel. Chilló de dolor y de angustia. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar y a chillar el nombre de su marido, suplicando que alguien viniera en su ayuda. Pero solo veía como el público se jactaba de su patética existencia.

-Perdóname Inuyasha – susurró al aire – no voy a poder permanecer a tu lado – y cerró los ojos derrotada dejándose caer en la inconsciencia que le provocó su sistema nervioso al sentir tanto dolor acumulado.

Estaba desesperado. No. Desesperado era una palabra demasiado superflua para identificar su estado de angustia. Llevaba dos días desaparecida, desde que esa noche había llegado a la cabaña y el maldito olor de ese anestésico le vino a sus fosas nasales. Creyó chillar el nombre de su esposa tan alto, que no solo Sesshomaru apareció, sino que Sango y Miroku también llegaron a su cabaña. Buscaron por los alrededores, buscaron por el arroyo, cerca del Goshimboku e incluso viajó al futuro con la esperanza de que ella hubiera llegado a su casa y que ahora lo esperara allí, asustada, pero a salvo.

Pero no.

Su mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad y cuando pudo entender la gravedad de la situación, solo pudo sentarse, muerto en vida, en las raíces de aquel árbol sagrado, maldiciendo su vida entera. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía donde buscarla y cada segundo que pasaba era una pesadilla, sabiendo que podrían matarla en cualquier momento y él estaría allí sin hacer nada.

Para su sorpresa, fue su hermano quien lideró la búsqueda. Estando Kagura recuperada y preparada para ayudar, Sesshomaru empezó a moverse. Descubrió que los cambiapieles eran un grupo de renegados del clan de los guepardos, que habían sido expulsados por sus ideas extremistas para con la comunidad. Sabían el nombre del cabecilla, Eruma Hashiro, quien se había aliado con el daimyō Arima, para conseguir el poder del pueblo humano, utilizando la religión del oeste para dominarlos.

Descubrió además que no solo los humanos habían caído en aquellas palabras absurdas, también había clanes de yōkai que creían en las palabras de unos extranjeros, matando a aquellos que no siguieran las directrices de esa religión. Sesshomaru entendió que esto le quedaba demasiado grande para un señor feudal como él, así que buscó aliados, no solo demonios, encontró a unos humanos dispuestos a enfrentar al daimyō, cansados de los abusos y demasiado arraigados a las antiguas tradiciones como para cambiar de religión.

Un día después de la desaparición de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba en el pozo, sin saber como explicarle a su suegra que su hija posiblemente había fallecido, cuando Sesshomaru se plantó a su lado y le estampó la cabeza contra el suelo. Antes de poder recriminarle nada, su hermano le dijo que su aliado humano había conseguido información de un ritual de purificación que se llevaría a cabo la mañana siguiente, al atardecer. Era la primera pista que tenían y eso había removido algo dentro del hanyō que se levantó como un resorte y le ordenó que lo llevara. Su hermano, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la aldea, obligando a Inuyasha a seguirlo en silencio.

Habían trazado un plan, un plan infalible, que requería sigilo y el factor sorpresa. Se habían disfrazado y habían pasado desapercibido entre el público, pero había tantos demonios y humanos que les costaba llegar hasta la pira y verificar si era Kagome. Tenían un plan, un plan donde no cabían las heroicidades ni las improvisaciones. Un plan calculado. Un plan perfecto.

Un plan que se fue a la mierda cuando escuchó la voz de su mujer chillando desesperada, pidiendo ayuda y llamándolo. Algo en él se encendió, muchos dirían que vio rojo, que se convirtió en un demonio sin escrúpulos, o en una bestia. Pero le importó un comino; rugió, lo suficientemente alto como para que el aliado humano entendiera y alzara las armas. Todos los que habían ido con ellos, respondieron a la muda llamada, sintió a Sango llamar a Kirara y a Kagura mover el aire, pero poco o nada le importó. Apartó a aquellos que se posicionaban entre él y su objetivo sin medir su fuerza, estampando cabezas en el suelo, descuartizando o arrancando miembros. Gruñó más alto y empezó a correr como una bestia poseída, asustando a muchos que se apartaban de su alcance.

La vio rodeada de fuego, desmallada y con el olor a sal de sus lágrimas que aun impregnaba la tez de su cara. Las llamas se hacían cada vez más grandes y él cada vez corría más, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero antes de llegar, una espada se le clavó en la espalda y como con una fuerza descomunal lo apartó lejos de su objetivo. Ante él Hashiro lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Pobre hanyō va a ver a su mujer arder por las llamas divinas – Inuyasha se levantó encolerizado – no la salvarás. Vosotros, perros, aprenderéis cual es vuestro lugar – el de pelo plateado atacó, siendo repelido ágilmente por el otro – un demonio sin filtro, es como jugar con un niño – Inuyasha gruñó más fuerte y atacó con las garras y mordiendo. Hashiro perdió la sonrisa en cuanto Inuyasha le atravesó ambas manos con las garras afiladas por los costados y le mordió la yugular.

-Muere – y con eso, desgarró la piel del guepardo, destrozándolo.

-Igual que la zorra de tu mujer – consiguió contestar con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que iba a morir. Inuyasha volvió a recuperar la cordura, había perdido un tiempo valioso con ese imbécil. Se giró sobre sí mismo y se dispuso a ir a la pira, pero ésta estaba completamente en llamas. Algo se rompió dentro de él no podía respirar. Su mujer, había desaparecido entre las llamas – ja – agregó el guepardo ahogándose en su propia sangre – ya sabes cual es tu lugar, hanyō. – Inuyasha gritó, gritó tan escalofriantemente que hasta sus amigos se asustaron. Sango y Miroku miraron la pira ardiente y entendieron, rompiéndosele algo a ellos también.

-Deja de chillar como un crio – Sesshomaru apareció detrás de ellos. Inuyasha se giró dispuesto a matarlo cuando vio algo en sus brazos – ahora, estamos en paz – Kagome estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, tenía la planta de los pies con ampollas, pero no parecía ser nada muy grave. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a su hermano y la cogió en brazos como si fuera de porcelana, sintiendo su respiración tranquila y acompasada – no respiraba, pero Kagura ha conseguido que el aire le entre en los pulmones otra vez – Inuyasha la miró.

-RCP – dijo la domadora de los vientos – tu mujer nos enseñó hará unos años – sonrió guiñándole un ojo. El hanyō sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, pero le dio igual, ella estaba viva y en sus brazos, eso era lo que importaba.

-No os saldréis con la vuestra – el yōkai escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca – todo el mundo feudal está en nuestras manos y vosotros habrías tomado parte si ese acuerdo – no llegó a decir nada más, Sesshomaru le aplastó la cabeza contra el suelo con su pie. Inuyasha vio cómo su hermano disfrutó de esa muerte y, aunque él también quería matarle, reconocía como justo que su hermano le arrancara la vida de cuajo.

-Me alegro de que la mujer esté bien – el humano, de cabello oscuro y ojos café miraba a Kagome – es una lástima que ya esté casada, sería una gran esposa – Inuyasha gruñó y la apretó contra si – tranquilo, era un cumplido. Prefiero perder a una mujer que tener que lidiar con una bestia.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda – Miroku aguantó a Sango antes de que ésta alzara su hirakotsu hacia el imbécil que lo había insultado – pero nos gustaría saber su nombre.

-Es interesante que lo sepáis, ya que no será la primera vez que lo escuchéis – sonrió ladinamente – Matsudaira Motoyasu– hizo una reverencia muy poco respetuosa – el próximo señor de Edo.

-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, humano – Sesshomaru se acercó lleno de sangre y sesos – tu mundo y el mío están condenados a convivir juntos. Mientras tú respetes los límites, nosotros también lo haremos.

-No faltaré a mi palabra – sonrió misteriosamente – al menos yo – y así, salió de su vista junto a los humanos que habían trabajado para encontrar a Kagome.

-Volvamos – Kagura se acercó a su mujer– aunque respire esas heridas se pueden infectar y ella es humana – le apretó el hombro a Inuyasha dándole apoyo y empezó a caminar. Sesshomaru pasó a su lado asintiendo una última vez antes de seguir a su esposa.

-Ella tiene razón, volvamos a casa – Miroku tomó la delantera – tengo ganas de ver a los niños.

Inuyasha asintió. Él también tenía ganas de descansar, ya que sentía que había perdido las fuerzas. Aunque la urgencia le hacía mantener alerta durante esos dos días en los que ni siquiera había dormido, el cansancio le aplastó como un gigante de varios metros y muchos kilos. Levantar un pie y luego el otro para caminar, le parecía una hazaña igual o superior a matar a Naraku, pero puso su mayor empeño en empezar a caminar y seguir a sus compañeros, a su familia.

-¡O mal será purificado! (2) – se escuchó la voz iracunda del extranjero que con una espada al rojo vivo, se disponía ensartar a Inuyasha y de paso a Kagome - ¡Morte para a bruixa! –Inuyasha se giró dispuesto a clavarle las uñas en los ojos, pero cuando se giró, vio al gordo sacerdote ensartado por una katana que le sobresalía por el pecho – malparida – dejó ir en un suspiró cayendo al suelo, muerto. Detrás de él y aun con la katana manchada de sangre, se alzaba Sango, con los ojos iracundos.

-Un imbécil menos en este mundo – limpió su arma y caminó tan tranquilamente – vámonos, este lugar está hecho de madera, arderá en unos momentos – y poco más le hizo falta al hanyō para salir de allí velozmente.

Kagome despertó tumbada en la cómoda cama de paja sintiendo un refrescante olor a flores silvestres. Sabía que ese olor, se debía al detergente que su madre utilizaba para limpiar la ropa que ella se llevaba al Sengoku, para, según ella, no desentonara con los olores locales de la aldea. Aún no había abierto los ojos, pero sonrió, sintiéndose arropada por las ropas y teletrasportándose a un lugar donde los recuerdos de los acontecimientos de los últimos días atrás habían quedado en el vacío.

-Pareces despierta – la voz fría como el hielo la sorprendió, de tal modo, que abrió los ojos asustada – tranquila, la anciana vendrá ahora.

-¿Qué…? ¿dónde…? – miró a Sesshomaru y luego a la puerta - ¿cómo…?

-Sería mucho más fácil si acabaras las preguntas – aunque lo había dicho completamente en serio, Kagome soltó una ligera risa – el clan guepardo te secuestró e intentó quemarte – soltó de sopetón – nosotros llegamos antes de que lo hicieran. Ahora estás recuperándote.

-Es tremenda la cantidad de información que me das – sintió como su cuñado alzó una ceja sorprendido – lo siento, el dolor no me deja ser respetuosa.

-Tienes las plantas de los pies parcialmente quemadas – siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado – es posible que tardes un mes en poder caminar por tu cuenta. La piel de las piernas y los brazos también esta resentida, pero parece que tus – miró hacia la pobre y gastada mochila amarilla – cosas del futuro han ayudado a que las heridas no empeoren. Tenías las muñecas heridas y casi dislocadas, seguramente, por intentar huir de las llamas – Kagome lo miró irónica. ¿Le estaba recriminando que hubiera entrado en pánico? – pero a la anciana le preocupa los diferentes moratones y rasguños que tienes en las piernas. Dice que no está segura, ya que a Kagura no le pasó y no habéis encontrado a ninguna otra víctima para saberlo – él se acercó a ella, con un semblante serio, contenido – dice que cree que abusaron de ti.

-¿Qué? – Kagome apartó la vista e intentó recordar cualquier cosa o indicio que le dijera que eso era verdad – Yo… no sé… no – Sesshomaru se apartó sin cambiar su semblante impávido - ¿debería saberlo? ¿no?

-Ella ha hecho un primer examen y no ha visto nada, pero sospecha que algo no va como tiene que ir. Viaja al futuro y examínate con los especialistas de allí – ordenó sin posibilidad de contradecirle.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-A salvo – contestó osco – el imbécil había empezado a formar jaleo cuando escuchó lo que dijo la anciana – Kagome agachó la vista y cerró los ojos controlando las ganas de llorar – pero ¿Quién no se volvería loco en una situación así? – ella abrió los ojos y miró a Sesshomaru quien se había levantado y miraba hacia la puerta – Gracias- y sin más, salió de la cabaña.

Kagome intentaba digerir todo lo que le había dicho su cuñado en un momento. No sabía si le había afectado más saber que podrían haber abusado de ella o que él le hubiera dado las gracias. Bromas aparte, un vacío se instaló en ella; ella e Inuyasha llevaban tiempo buscando un bebé y, saber que ahora podrían haber abusado de ella le retorcía el estómago. ¿Y si su marido la repudiaba? No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así en la época feudal. Pero, para que Kaede insistiera en que viajara al futuro… ¿algo estaría mal físicamente? Se puso las manos en el bajo vientre, sintiendo un calor dulce que emanaba de sus palmas y cerró los ojos intentando imaginar que todo era un error.

Inuyasha entró esa noche a la cabaña seguido por Sango. Su marido parecía drogado, a lo que Sango se le corroboró, ya que había estado más que insoportable durante toda la tarde, siendo un incordio de desespero y nervios para todos los demás. Su amiga también le había comentado con más detalle lo ocurrido con aquel clan guepardo y los extranjeros. Le informó de que Kagura y su familia, incluido el enano verde, se quedarían en la aldea hasta que ella volviera del médico y le diera el veredicto. La exterminadora, intentó ser mucho más parcial, a ojos de Kagome, aparte de que no fue tan ruda a la hora de hablar. Sango se quedó allí parte de la noche para hacerle el último cambio de vendas y darle el analgésico indicado, luego Kagome la obligó a volver a su propia casa.

A la mañana siguiente, un resacoso Inuyasha abrió los ojos de forma perezosa y se estiró haciendo unos ruiditos adorables. Kagome, que llevaba despierta por el dolor un par de horas, no quiso perderse los movimientos de su marido cuando se despertaba, algo que pocas veces había podido disfrutar. El ruidito parecido a un mini aullido acabó por delatarla, ya que su pequeña risa ante la reacción de Inuyasha, hizo mover graciosamente sus orejas hacia su dirección. Él la miró con los ojos abiertos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

-Buenos días – él se acercó – me alegro de verte bien.

-¡Keh! Eso debería decirlo yo – se tumbó con ella con sumo cuidado, acariciándole la mejilla para después besarla – no vuelvas a darme un susto así.

-No es mi intención volver a pasar por lo mismo, te lo aseguro – él gruñó –no quiero ir al ginecólogo– Inuyasha la abrazó con cuidado.

-Sabes que hay que ir – Kagome se sintió tan a gusto, que no prestó atención a que su marido no había preguntado qué era un ginecólogo – hay que ver si estás bien.

-De todas maneras, habrá que pedir hora – dijo bostezando – no podemos presentarnos allí sin más.

-Ya he hablado con tu madre – Kagome alzó la vista hacia su marido – le he explicado lo que ha ocurrido y que necesitas ir al genicu… - Kagome soltó una risita – keh, a eso. Después de comer viajaremos al futuro – ella simplemente asintió y se acurrucó más a su marido. Parecía que estando cerca de él, las heridas sanaban más rápido.

Estaba petrificada. Miraba a su ginecóloga como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de más. Por suerte habían podido disimular las heridas de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que la doctora no sospechara, pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba. Inuyasha, que se había vestido con las viejas ropas de su difunto padre y llevaba una gorra de beisbol disimulando sus orejas, miraba seriamente hacia el monitor que mostraba el interior de Kagome. Su madre, que también los había acompañado, apretaba la mano de su hija fuertemente, dándole un apoyo moral que ahora mismo agradecía.

-Y esto es lo que le interesa ver – rodeó una zona específica en la pantalla – es bastante débil aún, porque tiene poco tiempo – se giró y miró los resultados – por suerte ha sido detectado a tiempo, así podremos poner manos a la obra – la ginecóloga se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar unos folletos – la alimentación debe cambiar drásticamente, debe alimentarse bien, no hacer excesos y venir regularmente para que le vayamos controlando – Kagome tragó saliva. Estaba aterrada – no se preocupe, parece aterrador al principio, pero luego no lo es tanto, ya lo verá.

-Creo que ellos necesitan un momento a solas – objetó Sonomi. La ginecóloga la miró y luego posó la vista en ellos.

-Tiene razón – dejó el aparato encendido y junto a la señora Higurashi, salieron de la consulta.

-¿Cómo es…? – preguntó ella al aire - ¿Cómo no lo he visto venir?

-Yo tampoco lo he notado, mujer – intentó excusarla él.

-Es mi cuerpo, yo debería saberlo – las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas – he sido una completa irresponsable. Las cosas que podría haber evitado si fuera con más cuidado.

-Ahora las evitaremos – él la besó en la frente – juntos pasaremos estos meses y nos prepararemos para cuando sea el momento – la consoló.

Inuyasha le limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, provocando que ella alzara la vista encontrándose con los obres dorados que siempre la enamoraban. Sin saber por qué empezó a reír, una simple sonrisa que luego se transformó en una risa llena de júbilo. Él la siguió, embriagado por la melodía de su voz y por la felicidad que emanaba.

De fondo, como un ritmo acompasado que emparaba de base a la melódica risa de la pareja, se escuchaba el redoblar constante que provenía de la máquina encendida de la ginecóloga donde se encontraba aquella pequeña cosita que habían señalado antes.

Un ritmo acelerado.

Un ritmo a tempo.

Un ritmo de vida.

Pum pum, pum pum, pum pum.

FIN...

..

.

***-Bonus-***

-¿Matsudaira Motoyasu? – preguntó la sacerdotisa del futuro a su cuñado.

-Ese fue su nombre – contestó escueto.

-¿Cómo es ese tal Tokugawa? Puede que la apariencia nos de alguna pista – Miroku tiró algo de leña a la hoguera que tenía delante y en la que todos se habían reunido.

-No hay bustos o estatuas del primer shōgun – Kagome suspiró, acomodando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol – pero estoy segura de que era él.

-¿Por qué? – Kagura, sentada a su lado, tenía a su hijo en brazos dormido e intentaba colocarlo de una manera óptima.

-Se saben pocas cosas del Sengoku y la mayoría de ellas no tienen nada que ver con la realidad – sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que había suspendido los exámenes de historia por escribir aquello que ella vivía en la época feudal, pero no ponía en los libros – pero hay ciertos elementos que pasaron a la historia, como ese hombre. Matsudaira Motoyasu es el nombre del que acabará siendo Ieyasu Tokugawa. Solo os puedo decir que las cosas cambiaran y que hay que ir con ojo.

-Es bueno tener a una chica del futuro que ha estudiado nuestro tiempo – comentó la exterminadora, que acababa de llegar de acostar a sus hijos – al final correr de un lado para otro con aquella mochila y los libros ha dado sus frutos.

-Pobre mochila amarilla – se compadeció con una sonrisa – ha visto tiempos mejores.

-Hablaremos más sobre ello – sentenció el demonio – nos será de ayuda esa información, no cabe de más estar prevenidos – Kagome observó como muy disimuladamente el demonio miraba a su familia mientras decía la frase. Él había cambiado a mejor y eso era algo que se notaba, aunque no fuera visible de buenas a primeras. Sesshomaru se acercó y cogió a su hijo en brazos para aligerar a su compañera.

-¡Keh! Os preocupáis demasiado – Inuyasha se levantó y obligó a Kagome a levantarse – nos vamos a descansar.

-¡Espera! – Sango y Kagura se levantaron y tiraron de Kagome -¿Qué te han dicho en el futuro? – preguntó la dominadora de los vientos mientras la exterminadora detenía al semidemonio.

-¡Oh! – Kagome las miró a ambas y bajó la mirada, estaba algo avergonzada.

-¿Es malo? – Sango dejó a Inuyasha y se acercó a las chicas - ¿Qué ocurre?

-No, no es nada malo – alzó las manos e intentó disculparse – simplemente es que ha sido algo inesperado y…

-Pero ¿Qué ocurre señorita Kagome? – la aludida empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No estaba preparada mentalmente para aceptar la situación, menos para decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Agh! Mujer relájate- Inuyasha se acercó – está preñada, desde hace un par de meses, pero aún le cuesta asimilarlo.

-¡Tú te pusiste como un energúmeno cuando salimos del ginecólogo! – le gritó avergonzada.

-No es verdad, idiota – negó el de orejas perrunas.

-¿Y lo de amenazar a dos ancianos por chocarnos en la calle? O ¿lo de obligarme a estar sentada toda la tarde y rodearme de cojines que, por cierto, casi me asfixian, para protegerme de cualquier impacto? O lo de…

-Hemos pillado el concepto – Kagura, hacia lo posible para no llorar de la risa, a la vez que el monje y la exterminadora habían perdido la batalla y estaban desternillándose en el suelo. El único que parecía impasible era Sesshomaru, pero era difícil de saber, ya que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-¡Oh sí! Perdona por preocuparme – ella fue a andar hacia él con toda la intención de estirarle de las orejas, pero sintió ardor en una de sus heridas de los pies. El ambiente relajado desapareció en cuanto Inuyasha tuvo que coger en brazos a su esposa para que no cayera de bruces – haz el favor de no esforzarte, joder.

-Me siento como una inválida – protestó ella.

-Serán unas semanas no te preocupes – Kagura se acercó a su marido -será mejor que os vayáis a descansar. Ya recogemos nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? – preguntó el demonio sorprendido. Miroku hizo una mueca de cansancio.

-Iros a casa – corroboró Sango – nos vemos mañana, futuros papás - la joven pareja se sonrojó y el hanyō se dispuso a salir de allí antes de que alguno de ellos se le ocurriera decir algo pervertido.

Años después, supieron que Arima Harunobu fue derrotado y desterrado del poder por el propio Ieyasu Tokugawa que le dio la opción de hacerse el seppuku antes de quedar como un paria en su propia tierra, pero el viejo daimyō tenía prohibido por su religión suicidarse honorablemente, por lo que huyó. Algunos dicen que su primogénito, quien se acabó casando con una de las hijas de Tokugawa, dio caza a él y a todos los cristianos que quedaron en tierras niponas, masacrando y destruyendo cualquier resquicio de religión occidental.

Los vientos cambiaron y el gobierno también. Los samuráis tuvieron mucho más poder sobre la ciudad y de los poblados fueron saliendo nuevos terratenientes con sus propios samuráis, que servían a su señor. Pero nada había cambiado, Sengoku o Shogunato, seguían siendo los mismos hombres con ansias de poder con un mal intrínseco en su piel. La aldea de Kaede, quedó dentro de los lindes de las tierras salvajes, donde los señores feudales eran demonios que tenían acuerdos con los humanos.

Entre todo este cambio político nació su pequeña primogénita, muy parecida a su madre físicamente y con el carácter de su padre. No sabían si serían buenos padres, si el futuro les depararía muchas más trabas o si volvería a aparecer alguien como Eruma o Naraku, y aunque el miedo siempre estaba ahí, sabían que tenían una familia consolidada, que se ayudaba mutuamente ante la adversidad.

Y eso en realidad era lo que más importaba.

***-FIN-***

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

El olor a picante y a ajo es la forma de describir más frecuentemente al veneno. Por eso Sesshomaru huele así cuando aparece.

Los jesuitas portugueses sí que llegaron a tierras niponas en la época del Sengoku y sí que convirtieron al daimyō al cristianismo.

También es cierto que el mismo daimyō fue exiliado de su trono como un paria por Tokugawa. Aunque introduzco algunos anacronismos, sí que es cierto que los jesuitas intentaron convertir por la fuerza en algunos puntos de Japón y por ello fueron perseguidos por los señores del shogunato.

No creo haber oído hablar de ninguna quema de brujas en la época feudal japonesa, pero sí que es cierto que, en Europa, la Inquisición, se sirvió de numerosas víctimas de sus cacerías. La marca del diablo, es uno de los elementos distintivos de la bruja, la marca que la hace a su sirvienta y que no sangra. Este tipo de tortura y otras más aparecen en el Maellus Maleficarum, Traducido como el Martillo de las Brujas, donde se detalla como detectar, torturar y aniquilar a una bruja. Una de las etapas más oscuras de la Iglesia Católica.

Las palabras del cura jesuita son en portugués (o al menos intentan serlo) ya que los primeros que pisaron tierras niponas fueron cristianos portugueses. Lo traduciré, pero creo que queda bastante claro. Igualmente, por si acaso, aquí lo tenéis:

1\. Dios castiga sus pecados. Dios perdona su alma. Dios purifica su carne. Yavhéh (dios en hebreo) protege su alma y purifica sus pecados. Por el padre, por el hijo y el espíritu santo.

2\. El mal será purificado. Muerte a la bruja. Malparida (no creo que haga falta traducción xD)

Y, por último, no me considero una persona especialmente devota de ninguna religión (la historia demuestra que el ser humano, por mucha religión y bondad que procese, se mueve por egoísmo) pero eso no significa que critique a nadie por creer o no en nada. Me veo en la tesitura de especificarlo porque no quiero malos entendidos. Esta historia está hecha para el disfrute de aquellos que quieran darle una oportunidad y, por su puesto, a dejar su opinión, pero no es un ataque a nadie. Pues eso.

**N.d.A.**

Buah, hace como mucho, pero mucho que no me estrenaba con algo. La vida a veces se te pone de culo entre tu y el teclado y la muy mamona no se aparta xD. Desvaríos aparte, estoy emocionadísima de volver y ver que aun hay gente que lee mis historias y que además deja mensajes. ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora me tomaré mi tiempo en contestaros a aquellos a los que pueda.

Por lo demás, muchas gracias por entrar en esta nueva historia después de tanto tiempo y darle una oportunidad. A poco que pueda, nos iremos viendo por aquí ¡Necesitamos más historia de esta pareja! xD es coña... pero sí que pienso dar la lata por aquí xD

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
